The present invention relates to the shape of a combustion chamber for air compressing, self-igniting internal combustion engines in which the combustion chamber is delimited by a cylinder, a cylinder head bottom, and a piston bottom and wherein the cylinder head has a multiport injection valve and is provided for the gas exchange with valve openings for at least one intake valve and at least one exhaust valve.
The combustion chamber of direct-injecting internal combustion engines is delimited by the cylinder, i.e., by its inner cylinder wall, the cylinder head, and the piston bottom. For improving the peripheral conditions for the increase of the indexed efficiency, diverse shapes have been developed which, however, with respect to an optimal combustion have not satisfactorily taken into consideration the improvement of the exhaust gas quality.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shape of a combustion chamber for a given piston diameter with which the free length of the injected fuel jet is as great as possible and for all injection jets identical without fuel droplets coming into contact with the combustion chamber walls before combustion takes place.